


I own you

by SSebirmingham



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Sam Winchester, Chastity Device, Dom Dean Winchester, Fisting, Leather Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Police Officer Dean Winchester, Sub Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSebirmingham/pseuds/SSebirmingham
Summary: “张开你的嘴。”命令传来，Sam顺从地分开唇瓣，一根沾着酒液的舌头瞬间侵占了进来，象征性的抵抗了让对方更加热切了。吮吸着对方舌尖上的津液，Sam的嘴角带上了一丝小得意，他喜欢Dean因为情欲而失去自控的样子。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	I own you

一、

“张开你的嘴。”

命令传来，Sam顺从地分开唇瓣，一根沾着酒液的舌头瞬间侵占了进来，象征性的抵抗了让对方更加热切了。吮吸着对方舌尖上的津液，Sam的嘴角带上了一丝小得意，他喜欢Dean因为情欲而失去自控的样子。

Sam赤身裸体地跪在Dean的身前，情欲毫不掩饰地从他眼里泄出。他能看出Dean眼神中的深谙，知道他的主人也急需一场性爱，但是他很耐心，他被教的很好，虔诚地等待着主人的恩赐。金属搭扣被解开的声音像是某种信号，西装裤只是草草地被打开，Dean甚至不打算褪下内裤，将阴茎从开口中拿出来，敷衍地撸动了两下。

“你迫不及待想给我一个口活了是么？”

Dean用手指在他的嘴里抽动着，仿佛在检查这是否是一个合格的洞口，用来盛装他的阴茎。手指在他的口腔中不断刺激着唾液腺，Sam可悲地发出呻吟，却不能止住越发泛滥的液体，直到他再也无法承受更多，透明的津液四溢而出，在空中划出淫靡的连丝，最终滴落在他赤裸的身体上，带来一丝冰凉和名为屈辱的快感。

当他终于尝到主人的咸腥后，Sam觉得这种味道就是恩赐，他猛烈吮吸Dean的阴茎，口中的唾液充当了润滑，方便主人更好的使用他。欲望和唾液一起激增，Sam迫切的想要吞下更多，但是他的主人伸出手捏住了他的下颚。

“我想先用你的舌头。”Dean逼迫Sam保持在一个危险的深度“在用你的喉咙招待之前，先用你的舌头baby，刚才的它是那么热情。”

无法拒绝，Sam只能制造几声委屈的哼哼，他的双手在身后相互抱在一起，双膝尽可能分开，自愿向他的主人展示自己的一切。Dean的要求就是加在他身上无形的束具，将他装饰成一个用来娱乐的身体则是Dean的最爱。Sam完美的完成了Dean的一切要求，当然，在一些额外的帮助下。

数枚焊接成一体的金属环紧紧地套在Sam的阴茎上，阻止他变硬、否认他的性高潮。Sam的阴茎从根部开始被套住，柱身上接连向下弯曲的环最后由两个半圆封闭，它们竖着夹住Sam的马眼，不阻碍他小解，也不会妨碍Dean对Sam的内部做出额外的苛求。Sam仍然可以一定程度上的变硬，这是他的主人最狡诈的一部分设计。每一次Sam开始变硬，他的情况就变得更糟，金属环的压迫让他疼痛，但这疼痛让他无比的性起。长时间的贞洁让Sam变得比刚开始戴上它更加敏感，这意味着能带给他的主人更多的娱乐。

“好奴隶的注意力全部在主人身上，你自身的性起是一种干扰。”

这是Dean教导Sam的这让Sam将贞操装置视为主人的恩赐，他不再会当主人享受和他的性爱时祈求自己的高潮来破坏Dean的性致，因为他不再有选择的权利，他感谢Dean，帮助他更好的关注到他主人的快乐上去。同时，他也能每时每刻感受到主人的存在，不管他们是否在彼此身边。

他的主人使用他的嘴，这时候Sam就该好好地侍弄。他的舌头弹动着，像是吃东西被某个烫嘴的东西烫到了那样，频率的来回扫动Dean的阴茎顶端，期待能够得到他主人的精液。Dean喉间的一声呻吟无疑是最好的鼓励，Sam急切地吮吸着，他的主人逐渐引导他吞下更多部分，这让Sam欣喜若狂。他偷偷放慢了舌头的动作，努力地吞下更多，对他主人阴茎的渴望占据了他全部的思维。

当Sam的鼻尖触碰到一层布料时，他的喉咙发出了一声失望的呻吟。随后，满腔的荷尔蒙气息有让Sam有些目眩。

“今天下午你不准触碰我，不要忘了这条规定哦Sammy baby……”

Dean咧嘴笑了笑，Sam的小动作没有逃过他的眼睛，他只是稍稍纵容了一下，现在是时候享受Sam的喉咙了。他的角度能看见Sam为了吞下自己而凹陷的脸颊，泛红的面容和眼里呛出的泪珠让整个画面染上了一丝情欲，不断溢出的津液最是淫靡……Sam在他的身下变成了这样美丽的样子，这就是Dean难以断绝的瘾。

伸手抚上Sam的脖子，Dean能隔着这层肌肤感受到自己的硕大，Sam辛苦的吞咽着，更多的液体从他眼角和嘴边溢出。Dean抓住Sam的头发，将自己从他嘴里拔出来，Sam的喉间立即发出失望的咕噜声。

“我该拿你怎么办呢？你这个贪婪的奴隶。”

Dean的阴茎上布满了透明的液体，甚至沾湿了他的裤子。Sam没有新的命令，只能保持原来的位置，含着Dean阴茎的头部，也不敢吞下，只能含着，直到更多的液体滴落Sam才明白了他主人的目的，涌上头的羞耻让他越发难耐，好在下一秒Dean就将自己又送回了他的嘴里。

这一轮Dean没有怜惜Sam，他抓着Sam的头来回抽送。被嘴主人使用着，还有缺氧，这一切让Sam无比性起，阴茎笼却让他收到了警告，永远无法得到满足的性饥渴让Sam为之抓狂，但这一切都是Sam自愿为Dean献上的。

他的阴茎在牢笼里抽搐，阴茎笼因为他身体的动作而来回拉扯，Sam的双卵胀痛，整个柱体在不屈不挠的变硬，他自身的欲望和主人的要求发生了冲突，在他的身体上产生了痛苦，但在他的精神上却产生了欢愉。贞洁装置发挥着作用，代表着他被主人关爱着。性挫败和性饥渴同步上涨，这一切让Sam甘之如饴。

最终，Dean在Sam的喉咙伸出狠狠地释放了自己，Sam一动不动地承受它。

“乖孩子。”Dean说“为了你的主人对么？”

“是的，主人。”

Sam毫不犹豫地回答，这让Dean很高兴，于是他伸手握住沾满精液的阴茎，用它抽打在前者的脸上。

“感受它。”Dean低吼着“你主人勃起的阴茎，你该感谢它不是么？”

“是，感谢您用您的阴茎奖励我。”Sam承受着Dean阴茎的抽打，沉甸甸的触感加深了他自己无权勃起的窘境。

“现在，将你的主人清理干净。”

Sam立刻投身于清理Dean的阴茎。小心翼翼地用舌尖舔过还带着体温的精液，那是性高潮的产物，就这一点便足以让Sam崇敬它。Sam清理完整个柱体，随后将舌头滑到他主人的囊袋上，他认真的清理了每一道褶皱，将双卵分别含进嘴里，温暖它们，最后将他主人的阴茎整根吞了下去，收集最后一丝高潮的余韵。主人的味道让Sam安心，全身心投入到眼前的工作中，Dean不吝啬自己的奖励，对于Sam的舔弄他回报了许多满意的呻吟。Sam眼里看见的是主人的阴茎，闻到的是主人的精液，听到的是主人的呻吟……

再次清醒的时候Sam躺在浴缸里，他的主人环抱着他，为他们清洗着身体。

“主人？”  
“乖孩子，你表现得很好。”

沐浴的时间Sam享受到了他主人的温柔，这发生在每次他们度过场景之后，而这也让Sam陷得更深了。晚餐后，Dean将他带到游戏室，绑在圣安德鲁十字架上。

“你一直表现得很好。”Dean用安慰的语气驱散他的紧张“所以，为了你的健康，我认为是时候打开它了。”

“仅仅是为了你的健康，你明白么？性高潮仍然是不被允许的，如果你觉得快要高潮了，就要告诉我，我会帮你阻止它，明白了么？”

Sam点点头，示意Dean他知道了。随后，当那个笼子被摘下的时候Sam发出了尖叫。他的勃起以他从未想象过的速度到来了，这是几个月来Sam第一次勃起，这陌生的感觉仿佛他上一次变硬是几辈子之前了。

“Oh god！Oh ！”Sam大叫“我……我不知道！我好想快要来了！”

眼泪从他眼中落下，Sam在他的束缚中挣扎着，这感觉实在是太好了，尽管他似乎下一秒就能得到高潮，他仍然按照他主人的要求警告出声。Dean没有让他失望，他伸出手指，圈住了阴茎根部，同时挤压Sam的双卵，剧烈的疼痛将Sam的高潮压了回去，又一次错失高潮的机会让他难以抑制的低吼出声。

“四个月零五天，我认为你能做到这样已经是很好了。”Dean空出一只手，将一个格外沉重的金属环套在了Sam的阴囊上“好了，这就是我给你的额外帮助，接下来的一切就要靠你自己了Sammy baby。”

“这是给你的一次奖励，允许你勃起，但这不是为了你主人的娱乐，所以你必须做些什么，让我能在你的、并不需要的勃起期间享受乐趣。”

“是的，主人。”

“当你觉得你快要高潮的时候，告诉我。”

Dean抚摸着他打大腿内侧，Sam开始意识到这是一场对于他的训练了。

他的主人从一些不敏感的部位开始，给予他一些触碰，在以往，这是Sam无比渴求的东西，他的身体也诚实的回复着。被阴囊环拉扯成水平的阴茎伴随着Dean的一次次触碰跳动着，Sam的马眼已经留下了一颗前液，浓稠的精水拉扯出长长的连丝，并在不断晃动，却没有断裂。

“漂亮的家伙……在一次聚会上，我看见一个sub的连丝拉到了地面上，他的主人说他的贞洁保持了六年。”

闻言，Sam的身体不由得瑟缩了一下。

“你在害怕？还是性奋？”  
“……都有。”Sam诚实地回答，这让Dean很欣慰。

紧接着，Dean用手握住了Sam的阴茎，仅仅是握住，但是阴茎周围的热度和触感已经让Sam无比渴望的挺腰了。他知道自己不应该这么做，但是他对阴茎上的触感有着本能的追求。

“别动！”  
“我很抱歉，但是我控制不住！主人！”

Sam第三次大叫出声，他的腰身在不断地刺向空中，追寻着刚才的抚慰。叹了口气，Dean转身拿来绳子，将它们并称四股，然后将Sam的大腿根部和小腹贴紧十字架绑好。Sam试着挣扎了一下，他彻底被固定住了。

“哦！主人！太棒了主人！”

当Dean再次抚摸上Sam的阴茎时他再也不需要控制自己的声音了。他对于Dean给予的任何接触都表达出无上的感激。数个月的监禁让他的阴茎变得无比敏感，尽管双卵因为阴囊环被拉远了身体，不到十秒钟Sam就感觉到了迫近的高潮。

“我快到了！”Sam大吼出来，同时眼角的液体也滚落下来，因为他知道接下来会发生什么。

如他所料，Dean的手远离了他的阴茎，他的小腹肌肉抽搐着，企图寻找那么一丝丝摩擦，好让他得以越过高潮。但是没有，什么都没有，Sam的身体在性挫败感中挣扎着，他只能寻找主人的身影，好给自己那么一丝丝安慰。

“Shh……”他主人的手适时抚上了脸颊“没事的，你没有高潮，你没有违反规定。乖孩子……”

Sam忍不住偏头贴紧了他主人的手掌，仿佛这是世上唯一的安慰。他的主人又这样做了一次，将他带到高潮的边缘，然后由Sam发出请求，请求他的主人不要让他高潮，不准他射；然后是第三次、第四次……

他感觉到了自己的痛苦，每一次高潮都近在咫尺，但是被自己主动要求毁掉的痛苦；他同时感受到了他主人的骄傲，每一次他选择不让自己高潮后Dean看向他的眼神里都充满了骄傲，那是他愿意为之献上自己的光芒。

最后，Sam被大脑产生的多巴胺带到了一个从未去过的高度，安静、驯服的接受了主人给予的一切，无论是痛苦还是快乐。Dean见证了这一点，他手上的动作渐渐停了下来，Sam火热的阴茎在空中立着，到最后不甘的半垂了下来。

“主人……”

Sam开口的时候被自己的声音吓到了，沙哑的像是沙漠中的旅人，早有准备Dean递上一大杯清水，同时给予了安抚。就这吸管喝完，Sam才找回了自己的声音。

“告诉我，那是什么感觉。”

“像是有东西在烧，不管是什么，在我身体里面东西，烧起来了，我好热，意识都不清醒了。仿佛下一秒就要爆炸了，但是我不能，我不能放它走，我必须，尽管我很想，但是我不能。”

“是的，那不是一个选项。”Dean将阴茎笼又放回了Sam身上“如果你想让我为你骄傲，你就必须遵守规则。”

“我知道的，主人。”Sam嚅嗫着回答道“你将我的阴茎放在安全的地方，这样我们就都可以放心了。”

“我很高兴你能想明白这一点。”Dean奖励了一个亲吻在Sam的额头上。

二、

严苛的约束将带来自由——这是他主人的座右铭。第一阶段的贞洁管理结束后，Dean在每一个周末都会将他从贞洁装置中放出来一段时间，然后在上床前的一个小时里用手指将Sam变成一团敏感的神经末梢。

这个周末很微妙，因为那同时也是Sam的生日，开始的时候他不知道做些什么，Dean没有给他明确的指令，所以Sam选择和以前一样，给自己的主人一个早安口交。在吞下主人的释放后他被获准上床，躺在Dean身边，他们享受了一会儿纯粹的亲吻和爱抚，慵懒的氛围让Sam想要再睡一觉……

“穿好你的衣服，奴隶。”傍晚时分，Dean将他从贞操装置中释放了出来“今天你可以去外面玩玩，你一个人。”

Sam有些惊讶，这和他想象的不一样。随后他看到了Dean为他准备的衣服，也许用衣服形容它们并不合适，毕竟没有人会穿那么多皮革和铆钉出门闲逛。上身Dean只给他准备了护腕和X肩带，下半身则是露胯皮裤。他仁慈的主人提供了一个额外选项，如果Sam需要遮住阴茎部分的话就必须加上肛塞，所以在坐上Impala的时候他发出了急促的喘息。

“去兜个风，这趟旅行你都是自由的，享受你的自由时间，奴隶。”

他的主人是这么叮嘱的，Sam服从了他的意志。Sam选择了一条人烟稀少的路线，没有具体的目的地，只是去品尝自由的空气。这很怪，没有主人的命令，没有需要做的任务，习惯了臣服的Sam突然有些迷茫，但感觉不坏。他在一个小时后开始往回开，自由的感觉不错，但是Sam更希望能陪在主人身边。夕阳有些晃眼，他看着自己手臂上的皮革与金属，又看了看后视镜里的自己。这一幕的确赏心悦目，可惜Dean没有时间欣赏。

在路过一个废弃检查站的时候Sam看到了一位骑着哈雷的警察，黑色的头盔遮住了那人的样貌，一开始他没有在意，直到几分钟后Sam被这位警察追上并且逼停到了路边。他开始有些紧张了，不仅仅是因为没有带任何证件，更因为自己的衣着。

“先生，请出示你的驾照。”  
“Dean？”

在警察摘下头盔的那一刻Sam发出惊呼，他被Dean做的这一切弄糊涂了。

“是的，我的名字是Dean，但我也是警察。”他的主人说这话时朝他眨了眨眼“现在，请你配合我的工作好么？出示你的证件。”

“Sir，很抱歉，我忘了带。”Sam露出一个无辜的表情，同时内心期待着接下来会发生的一切。

果然，Dean的脸色突然严肃了起来，言语粗鲁的命令他下车，他装模作样的磨蹭了一下，这让警察先生不得不亲自动手。

他拉开车门，牢牢抓住Sam的手臂，将他从车里拉了出来，反身压在车的引擎上：“我每年都能抓到一些你们这样的大男孩，觉得自己长大了就能到处乱跑，不懂规矩！”

Dean将规矩两个字咬的很死，Sam浑身战栗。他难以抑制地升起一股反抗的冲动：“懂不懂规矩也不由长官您说了算，但我感担保我长得确实很大！”

警察先生轻蔑的哼了一声，将他压制地更用力了，同时，他空出来的一只手在Sam身上摩挲着，仿佛真的在例行检查。

“还真的有料呢！”Dean的手掌按压在Sam阴茎上，引得后者一阵呻吟“不过让我看看，你这淫荡的屁股里塞着个什么东西。”

闻言，Sam开始挣扎，试图阻止Dean的侵犯。他得到的回应就是一声压抑的低吼，外带一个落在臀瓣上的掌掴。

“我说错了么？小婊子？”Dean一边质问，一边落下更多的巴掌。每一个掌掴落下Sam都会颤抖着呻吟出声，他前后摇晃着挣扎，但是警察先生牢牢地压制着他，让他无处可逃，只能将一连串掌掴承受下来，尖锐的快感从巴掌落下的肌肤辐射开来，Sam忍不住收紧了肌肉，这让后穴里肛塞的存在感越发明显，加深了他自己的窘境。

“是的，长官……请……嗯啊……”

十个掌掴结束，Sam感受到自己的臀部整个火热了起来，连带着脸颊也攀上了热度，生理性的泪水从眼角渗出，他不得不偏过头去祈求长官的怜悯。

“你有一个迷人的屁股，不是么？”警察先生揉捏着他的臀肉，不同于掌掴的尖锐，钝痛和满足感开始在Sam的体内蔓延，他的阴茎被暴露在空中，淫靡的液体源源不断的冒出，但是身后的警察先生拒绝关注这个部分，他仍在折磨Sam的屁股。

“让我们看看，一个肛塞，你真是个饥渴的婊子！”Dean戴着皮手套，他握住肛塞的底座，缓缓地转动它“是的，就是这样，感受它，感受你那个淫荡的洞，我在和你玩，你应该表示感谢不是么？”

Sam此时已经没有力气站立了，他整个上半身都趴在车上，但是这更加方便了施虐者玩弄他。他的双腿在挣扎，却没有力气反抗源自后穴里的快感。愉快的折磨弄昏了Sam的头脑，他的反抗更像是求欢的信号。

“哦？想要大家伙？这个肛塞都满足不了你么？”Dean用肛塞来回操弄着Sam，但是并不上心，敷衍的样子只为了吊住Sam的胃口。

“求求你，长官！请你操我！”他已经被情欲冲昏了头脑，Sam卑微的祈求贯穿。

“你一定是个小处男，听听你这匮乏的词语。”警察先生现在跪在了Sam的双腿之间，用自己的胡茬刺激他过度敏感的臀肉“嗯……你闻起来香甜可口，像一个苹果派……”

当肛塞最终被拔出来，Sam发出了一声不知是失望还是解脱的叹息。他的后穴因为长时间的挑逗而无法闭合，委屈的开合着，早先灌进去的润滑剂没了阻拦，顺着Sam的大腿根向下滑落，那感觉让Sam羞愧难当。

“我们的大男孩害羞了呢……”Dean不慌不忙的站起身，用眼神钉住Sam，逼他只能保持献上自己臀瓣的姿势。他的主人取出手铐，将他的双手拷在身后，然后在他饱含哀求的目光中伸出了自己的手指。

“嗯啊……求您……”

警官先生，还是主人，Sam现在已经没有精力关注这些了，吝啬的家伙甚至不愿意多施舍一点快感，他卑微的试图收紧后穴，挽留那人的食指。Dean仅仅探进去了一根食指，深深浅浅地抽插着。

“不，淫荡的婊子，长官给你什么你就用什么。”  
“是的！哦啊……请……”  
“你现在会答应任何要求对么？只求我能大发慈悲，好好操你一顿。”  
“嗯！求您……”

他难受极了，渴求和欲望在后穴汇聚，点滴快感不禁没能满足他，反而让他更加饥渴。Sam在引擎盖上蠕动着，也不管自己这身装扮做出这个动作有多么下流，他对外界的唯一回应就是乞求。Dean拉住他的肩带，将Sam整个翻过来面对他，已经削弱的阳光仍让他睁不开眼睛。Sam痛恨自己不能看清他主人的身姿，那一身制服简直要杀了他。

当他感受到皮革接触到自己的阴茎时Sam哭喊的像个婊子。

“就是这样！就是这样！别停下！哦！”

他夹住警官的腰背就仿佛这辈子都不会放开，警察先生一边摩擦着Sam的阴茎，一边用手指操他的洞。手指终于增加到了两根，这施舍让Sam落下了感激的泪水。他的警察先生一边狞笑着，一边继续增加着手指，一直增加到四根，它们呈锥形进出着Sam的洞。被填满的感觉让Sam感到安心，他在前后的快感中直逼高潮。

“我们的大男孩要射了，问过你的长官了么？”对他的身体了若指掌，Dean停下了手中的动作，蹲下腰，在Sam饥渴的目光中解下靴子的鞋带，将他的阴茎束缚了起来。阴茎根部的绳子让他的囊袋凸了出来，Dean将他的双卵分开，各自缠上几圈，然后回到柱身上，最后打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

“好了男孩儿，称赞长官的手艺吧！”说完，Dean就解开了自己的拉链，将自己的肉棒释握在手中。

“求您了，长官！操我！求您！”

这次他的主人没让他失望，火热的肉刃直接贯穿了他。Dean操地又快又狠，他抓住Sam的胯部，随着自己的抽送将他整个身体向自己的肉棒送去。Sam不认为自己曾经这么深地吞下过主人的阴茎，这一点让他感到荣耀，而被这样操弄的后果就是他很快达到了自己的后穴高潮。

令他脑仁震颤的快感从后穴深处爆炸开来，伴随着他主人的龟头的碾压，一阵阵奔涌的快感让Sam除了呻吟什么都做不了，很快，他的神经末梢被过度使用，深入骨髓的酥麻让Sam开始战栗，他缠绕着Dean的双腿忍不住打颤，嘴里呼喊着不知道是呻吟还是求饶的话语。然而，他的主人并没有怜惜，伸手去套弄Sam已经肿胀的阴茎。

“嗯啊啊啊！太过了！主人！”  
“不，这还远远不够。”

Sam挣扎着，试图逃离主人的魔掌。他的阴茎在之前的挑动中已经敏感不堪，习惯于使用后穴高潮的Sam没有抱怨，但现在他的主人正将他逼上一个被禁止的高潮。他尽最大努力扭动着，但是他主人坚定的手掌仍在施加快感，过载的快感成为了折磨，Sam哭喊着哀求，但这一切又是那么的好，他的下体在叫嚣着需要高潮，囊袋里的内容物迫不及待的需要释放。

“太近了！太近了……不，我不能……我要射了、我要……”

仿佛是到了某个临界值，Sam的忍耐和坚持仿佛成了某种笑话，来自他主人的手掌摩挲着他的龟头，将他一步步逼上了射精的阈值。

决堤的快感从他的下体传来，他的阴囊和柱体抽搐着，就像他真的射精了一样。但是，他没有，他主人的鞋带封锁了精液喷射的通道，高潮在体内酝酿，越过了临界值但是却没能发生。他感觉到一阵暖意从自己的双卵开始上升，直到这股热意烧坏了他的脑子。

“是的，奴隶，就是这样，你的身体走完了释放的流程，但实际上并没有。”Dean完成了他的释放，他将自己的种子重重地灌进了Sam的后穴。此时，他正在用手指堵住穴口，不安分的眼神表示，他给Sam准备的生日惊喜还没有结束。

他仍在给Sam进行扩张，用他的手指，刚才剧烈的性爱让Sam的后穴足够坚韧，四根手指被他毫无压力的吞下。Dean每一次抽送都试图多伸进去一些，而沉浸在高潮余韵中的Sam在哼哼中表达了自己的享用。

他的主人从内部瓦解着他，Sam不知道仅仅是手指就能让他如此舒适，和刚才激烈的性爱相比，后穴里挑弄的手指更像是亲密的耳语，Sam伸展着双腿，予取予求，仿佛漂浮在海面上一样轻松舒适。

Dean此时的神情变得专注而虔诚，他空闲的手爱抚着奴隶的每一寸肌肤，然后他俯下身，送去亲吻和赞美。他赞美Sam的乖顺，同时表达自己的骄傲。Sam沉浸在环境里，仿佛就要睡着了。

“现在，我要把整个拳头放进去了。”Dean轻柔地在他耳边呢喃，仿佛这是一件微不足道的小事。

然而，Sam睁开的眼睛很平静，他点了点头。他的主人很早之前跟他说过拳交，而他觉得，现在是时候了。

按照他主人的命令，Sam深吸了一口气，然后他向下看去。手套包裹着他主人的拳头，一点点地消失在他的穴口。一开始Sam并没有感觉到什么，他的后穴已经习惯了四根手指的宽度，直到通过的部分超过了这个界限，他能感到自己被撑得更开了。Sam忍不住猛吸了一口气，不确定地看向Dean。

“Shh……没事的，你能做到。”

被一点点撑开的感觉让Sam感到无处可藏，他以为自己已经向Dean交出了一切，直到现在，他才明白这是一件漫长而伟大的事。拳头最宽阔的地方已经通过了括约肌，但是他的主人仍在缓慢地撑开、占有他的身体。

“哦，上帝啊……”

当他彻底吞下主人的拳头后，Sam控制不住的收缩了一下穴口，他那被拉伸到极致的肠肉得以全方位感受了那个入侵者。

“你做的很好，Sammy，适应一下就好。”Dean安抚他，另一只手解开了Sam阴茎上的束缚，然后爱抚它。

Sam不确定这是一种快感，他只是感受到自己，满了。身体的本能想要收缩穴口，但是Sam不介意Dean的拳头，事实上，他开始觉得这个感觉很棒了。

“Sammy，你要记住这种感觉，我拥有你的感觉。”  
“是的……主人……”

Sam的声音很轻，他仍感觉自己漂浮在云雾中，一切都不那么真实。接下来，他开始感受到自己体内的拳头，属于Dean的拳头在移动了。实际上，Dean只是将握紧的拳头稍微张开了一些，就像某种充气肛塞一样，但现在这是他的拳头。没有阻碍、没有介质，他得以感受到彻彻底底掌握Sam的感觉，拳交对双方来说都是一场梦幻的旅程。

被主人彻底充满了。这是Sam唯一成型的意识，他的注意力集中在身体内的拳头上，他的主人进入了他，以一种无与伦比的程度占有了他，这让Sam近乎骄傲。他的主人缓慢地移动着拳头，同时抚摸着他的阴茎，全方位地带给Sam以快感。

“我的奴隶，生日快乐。”Dean满意地看着Sam，对于他给予的每一份刺激都回应以甜美的呻吟和深深的战栗“你可以射了，自由地。”

Sam在射精时，清晰的感受到肠肉在一次次收缩中压迫拳头的刺激，如同巨浪拍打在礁石上，而他的意识也被快感打击的支离破碎，这几秒钟无疑是他最幸福的时刻。


End file.
